In The Arms Of A
by poegrrll
Summary: Logan & Remy discover what they've been missing
1. Chapter 1

Fic: In The Arms Of A Thief  
Author: Poe  
Paring: Logan/Remy  
Logan or Remy do not belong to me. They belong to Marvel & Fox I will send  
them back good as new. So please don't sue me!  
Feedback is wanted & appreciated here so thank you.  
I got inspired tonight by Sarah McLachlane's song In The Arms Of An Angel about what I thought the boys would feel like if one romantic night made all the sense in the  
world. The first part will be Remy's.

In De Arms Of A Feral

I have never felt better in my whole life then I do right now being in this  
bed with Logan. Although I will never tell him of my feelings for him I know  
that I always have loved him. I know all dose women were just a mask for me ta  
hide behind. It's not like I never had sex with a man before ¦some people  
knew I was bi but I knew it was just a masquerade for me. Somehow it never felt  
right. Not with Bella Donna & not with Rogue.

I am not never claim that I never loved them cause dat would be a lie. Ya see  
da ting with being the Cajun lover boy is that you have to prove to everyone  
including yerself that yer confident with yourself It's just all a lie.  
Tonight while laying here beside Logan being held by him I feel like I could  
completely open myself to this man & not feel dat awful that I'm a vulnerable  
human being.

After doing what we did I cried like a mere babe & he not say one word to me.  
Probably tomorrow he'll act like noting happened & that would be ok for me  
I just wanted to let him know how much I have loved him & needed to see those  
predatory blue eyes melt into mine. When I asked him to hold me he never said  
a word.

I could see why many femmes have fallen for him. Under da tough exterior there  
beats a heart of a gentle man. However he will never show it except to a select  
few I'm just glad I was one of dem tonight if not forever. I can feel his  
chest rise & fall easily & know even wit out my empathy that he asleep. I want  
to look at him but I don't want to wake him up so I just gaze out of the  
wide-open window.

It's a beautiful summer night & you can hear da crickets on the veranda.  
Please God if dis be a dream I don't want to wake up. I hear a soft tune comin  
from one of the other windows & strain my ears to hear da melody. It's one of  
Jean's songs I tink "Angel"

Its perfect for tonight so as da full moon rises I finally look at my lover  
for da night. The moonbeams dust his black hair with its beauty. His face  
usually so angry seems strangely calm as he wraps his arms around me  
protectively not even noticing that he's bedded down with a man. Particuarlly  
sience dat man be me.

I just hope he don't know that I be lookin at him like some moon faced calf.  
Sometimes I just tink dat maybe I go a little overboard when it comes to love.  
I feel so sleepy right now & I want to sleep beside him & never want da sun to  
come up again because I know he'll let me go. My eyes close as I feel him close  
to me. Tere be a little smile on my face before falling asleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fic: In The Arms Of A…**_

_**Author: Poe**_

_**Pairing: Logan/Remy**_

_**Feedback; Of course!!**_

_**The same as the first part only it's Logan's thoughts.**_

_**Remy & Logan do not belong to me. They belong to Marvel comics & Century Fox but I'll put them back as good as new I promised.**_

_**In The Arms Of A Thief**_

_**I heard Remy falling asleep after getting comfortable in my arms yes I know he was looking at me but I didn't mind it. I had been pretending to sleep trying to put all of my emotions in check. I heard the crickets' chirp & the soft tune coming out from Jeanie & Scott's window. When I knew he was finally asleep I opened up my eyes.**_

_**I could smell the Cajun spices on him & me & knew they would never come off. I gently flicked back some of his hair off his young handsome forehead. Christ he was beautiful! The kid had done some of the Cajun voodoo on me & I knew I was hooked. I knew it wasn't gonna be a one night stand for me & I hoped he knew that as well. He was smarter then what most of the X-Men gave him credit for. More then I gave him. **_

_**Yeah I had to admit he was a cocky son of a bitch but the women loved him for it. Confident in his beauty, confident in the way he stepped, confident in the way he danced or flirted. Jean Luc must have given him lessons on how to charm cause every time he turned those red eyes to anyone people would melt & give him basically what he wanted in the first place.**_

_**The first time I smelled a man on him after coming in from a late date I gotta say I was a little surprised but not really. I could sense men staring at him when we went to a few clubs to "look for women" he would smile at them point blank as I said the Cajun was cocky! He knew a lot of people wanted him but they didn't really know him. They thought he was nothing much but a lover a very sexy one but that was all. **_

_**How this happened I was on my way to the kitchen to get some water because the air was so thick with heat. I didn't mean it but I heard soft crying coming from his room. I mean I've heard it more then once late at night & I was always concerned but never let it on. **_

_**While tonight I knocked on the door. I heard him wiping the tears away clear his throat & say cheerfully "Who is it?" I poked my head in & saw him naked on his bed the bed sheets pulled down to his waist "Mon ami is any ting wrong?" I kinda pushed my way into the room nervously "Logan?" Clearing my throat I motioned for him if I could sit on the chair & he nodded his head. The chair was soft as I cracked my neck "I heard ya cryin & wanted to see if you were alright." **_

_**He looked at me as if I had bugs coming outta my nose & laughed tightly, "I wasn't cryin Logan. I tink yer hearing is tricking you again." I got out of the chair & looked at the wet tear tracks on his face & turned on the light beside the bed. He looked angry but a little surprised but I saw the tiredness in his face. "It's OK Rem..We all need help here every so often." **_

_**His face fell forward as his body shook I thought he might have been laughin at me but he looked up at me the tears were runnin down. His body was overcome by his emotion & I was a little nervous by the outpouring of empathic thoughts that most psychics would wake up to but they weren't for anyone else…except for me. **_

"_**Oh Logan…" he started up again I came closer to him & put my hand on his back but as soon as I did that he fell into my arms clutching on to me. I have never felt this much emotion from a man before but I didn't pull away. **_

_**Instead of repulsing me I held him closer putting my hand thru his soft hair. "It's ok Remy. Let it out kid. Tell me all about it." He told me in between tears & sobs that he knew that he wasn't bi anymore. I asked him what he meant & he whispered, "I'm gay…"**_

_**I hugged him even closer as the tears subsided "I never knew that I would tell you.." he whispered again "I tought it would be Stormy who I would tell first.." He looked at me with those red eyes & kissed me lightly on the lips I didn't push away I melted.**_

_**Well you can probably guess what happened next but then I won't get into it. The thing is he told me & I told him something about myself that if the situation hadn't been so serious I would have laughed at the expression on his face. "I never knew Logan…"**_

_**I just held him against me as I entered slowly feeling his cock in my hands becoming hard. It went on for hours our moans & whispers were soft. I have never felt that way about another man in my life. I kissed his earlobe & bit down gently. **_

_**Now as I hold him I'm contented. In the morning we'll see if this continues but until then I am just going to enjoy myself. I finally fall asleep naked as the day I was born & happy.**_

_**The End**_


End file.
